


Baby Bee

by UniversalWerewolf



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, I want to write this but I need to see if others want to read this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalWerewolf/pseuds/UniversalWerewolf
Summary: Just a wip that may turn into an actual story once I learn more about transformers...I'm bad at this fandom stuff :(





	Baby Bee

A small ship had crash landed on the moon, and the decepticon leader, Megatron, ordered them to find it before the Autobots. What were they expecting? Well, an item or something small, like a foreign alien organic species.  
They had not expected a smaller-then-normal sized sparkling with a yellow and black coloration, but guess what? That is what they found.  
Megatron had thought that they were stupid and lying. At least, at the start. Then the baby had started yelling and screaming and other odd noises. Not even Megatron was heartless enough to kill a baby, besides, it might become a useful spy one day.  
So then the naming process had started. They started yelling out random names they thought would fit. But the sparkling would only cry and pout with every given name.  
"Just pick one and have it be over!" demanded the leader of the decepticons.  
"Bwee!" shouted the sparkling. Everyone was shocked. They hadn't expected the baby to speak up. For all they had known, it was mute. "Bummbiebee!"  
"What was that?" asked another robot.  
"I think he wants his name to be Bee? Or Bumblebee? Is that what you're saying little one?" said a different robot.  
The sparkling stopped crying and held out his arms. "Bwee want hugz!" he demanded.  
Megatron obliged, but only after much pouting and Bee passing between a few 'con hands.  
And hot damnation was Bumblebee a cutie.  
Megatron, having no heart for cuteness, decided that it could be used instead to fight the Autobots as a spy. His small size would certainly be a useful thing. The rest of the room seemed enchanted by Bee's cuteness, some even took pictures of him.  
And so Bumblebee came to be a sparkling Decepticon.

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone wants to read more of this then I'll study up on my robots and write some more!  
> Also, I have no idea what I'm doing :)


End file.
